


The Seducer and the Seducee

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black liked to seduce people. That was, until the very person he'd been craving decided to turn the tables and seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seducer and the Seducee

Sirius Black was what the students of Hogwarts liked to call, a slut. Despite what Sirius said about these allegations, he absolutely knew that they were true. After relentless attempts to change people's minds about him, he finally gave up. He decided not to live in denial anymore—Sirius Black was a slut, and he fucking loved every bit of being one, thank you very much.

So as it was, Sirius was sitting on the grass on the Hogwarts grounds, staring out at the Black Lake. He had been having trouble lately with getting laid. Back in the day, he'd simply have to put on his charm and lead them away into an empty classroom, and that was that. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to find someone who would say yes to him these days, given his reputation.

Sirius wasn't the slightest bit picky. So, he liked sex. Big deal. It didn't matter who with, as long as it felt good. He'd slept with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws _and_ Slytherins from fifth, sixth and seventh year. He'd slept with girls, boys and he'd even attempted it with Moaning Myrtle once but it just wasn't working.

"Tell me, what is the great Sirius Black doing sitting out 'ere all on 'is lonesome?" came a rough, playful voice from somewhere behind him. Sirius was lying down, propped up by his elbows. He turned his head and arched his eyebrows at the person who had spoken.

"Scabior," Sirius said slowly. Scabior was a Slytherin who was in the year below him. He had never actually spoken to him before, and had never attempted to sleep with him because he was one of Sirius's brother's best friends. But that didn't mean he hadn't craved him before. On the contrary, Sirius often found himself thinking about the Slytherin in a rather dirty way. Scabior was definitely Sirius's type. He was tall, untidy and very _very_ sexy. He certainly wasn't your average Slytherin—he wore the types of clothes you'd see Muggles wearing at rock concerts. And that red streak in his hair…

"What brings you here?" Sirius asked, to stop himself from drooling. Scabior had both hands in his pockets as he shrugged, walking closer to Sirius and dropping down next to him on the grass.

"You," Scabior replied, his eyes meeting Sirius's with an intensity that Sirius wasn't used to. People didn't stare into Sirius's eyes that way— _Sirius_ stared into _people's_ eyes that way. This boy was cocky, and Sirius liked that. He liked that a _lot_.

"Oh really, now?" Sirius murmured, breaking eye contact with him and purposefully eyeing Scabior up and down hungrily. "What about me brings you here?"

"I could tell you," Scabior said, cocking his head to the side and reaching out rest his hand on Sirius's leg. Sirius could feel his body reacting to the contact immediately and he didn't even try to cover it. Scabior's hand started to slowly massage his leg, moving ever so slightly higher up. "Or I could show you," he purred, sending a tremor through Sirius's entire body.

"Are you _seducing_ me?" Sirius asked in a low voice. He liked this, more than he cared to admit. He was not one to be seduced. Sirius was usually the seduc _er_. This was just so tantalisingly hot.

"It depends," Scabior whispered, his hand getting closer and closer to Sirius's growing erection. "Is it working?"

"You tell _me_ ," Sirius murmured, reaching down for Scabior's hand and placing it on his crotch. They stared at each other without a word as Scabior stroked him through the fabric of his clothes. Sirius couldn't help the low moan that came out of his mouth.

"I'd say it's working," Scabior smirked. "And I'd say we should take this elsewhere."

"I couldn't agree more," Sirius practically growled, leaning forwards and running a hand through Scabior's hair. His fingers lingered on the red streak that Sirius loved so much. "You're fucking hot, for a Slytherin."

"I bet you say that to all the Slytherins," Scabior whispered, still stroking him.

Sirius moaned again and shook his head. "No," he breathed, biting his lip and trying not to lunge at the other boy. "Just… you."

They were seconds away from attacking each other, their faces inches apart. Sirius swallowed hard. "Take me away and fuck me into oblivion."

Scabior closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "You dirty little slut," he whispered, his warm breath grazing Sirius's face and intoxicating him.

"Mm, that's me," Sirius growled. "Fuck me. _Now._ "

"If you insist," Scabior said. "Right here, right now."

"I dare you."

Sirius watched as Scabior glanced around, and then he saw the excited glimmer in his eyes. They were going to do it, _here_.

And they did.

For the next couple of weeks, people talked about their encounter on the grass in front of the lake. Scabior bragged about how good Sirius was, and Sirius was very much okay with that. Because he _was_ a slut, and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
